Reencuentro (NaruSasu)
by NatsukiMiu19
Summary: Han trascurrido 3 años desde que Naruto se marchó de Konoha para entrenar con Jiraiya, por lo tanto ya es momento de regresar… ¿Pero que pasara cuando poco tiempo después de su regreso a la villa de la hoja, se reencuentre con cierto pelinegro de apellido Uchiha?


_**Declaración:**_ _-"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, por lo tanto yo solo los tome prestados"-._

 _ **One-shot: Reencuentro (Naruto x Sasuke)**_

En alguna parte del país del fuego, Naruto Uzumaki un chico de cabellos rubios, tres marquitas en cada mejilla y orbes celestes se abalanzó sobre una inmensa roca, utilizando su nueva técnica.

-¡Ôdama Rasengan!-exclamo para enseguida estrellar dicha técnica en la roca, la cual sin oponer ninguna resistencia se hiso miles de pedacitos.

-Bien-Jiraiya un adulto de cabello blanco, orbes negros y dos marcas rojas en sus mejillas, el cual se encontraba cómodamente sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, decidio hablar-eso es todo.

-¡Que! ¿Por qué?-cuestiono algo decepcionado el rubio al escuchar a su maestro.

-Porque hoy se cumplen exactamente tres años desde que salimos de Konoha, por lo tanto ya es tiempo de regresar-le informo al rubio, el cual al parecer no tenía conocimiento del tiempo, después de todo no lo culpaba, ya que el chico solo se había concentrado en entrenar.

Al escuchar aquello, en la mente del rubio solo apareció una imagen, la razón por la cual había estado entrenando duramente esos tres años.

-Tienes razón-sonrió ampliamente y sinceramente Naruto-después de todo realmente extraño Konoha-su sonrisa se ensancho aún más, pero el sonido que hiso su estómago en señal de que quería alimento lo hiso sonrojar levemente-Ero-sennin-llamo-¿primero podemos comer algo?-cuestiono completamente esperanzado.

Jiraiya que había escuchado claramente el sonido que había producido el estómago de Naruto, no pudo evitar suspirar.

-Está bien-respondió ganándose una enorme sonrisa por parte del rubio y que este se llenara nuevamente de energía.

-Ero-sennin, ¡Quiero ramen!-grito completamente emocionado y hambriento, mientras que el y su maestros comenzaban a caminar hacia una pequeña aldea en la cual se encontraban hospedados.

Y así Jiraiya y Naruto, luego de comer mucho ramen y elegir nueva ropa para el rubio, ya que la antigua estaba estropeada y sucia, maestro y alumno emprendieron el viaje de regreso a su tan amado pueblo, la aldea oculta de la hoja. Por lo tanto en alrededor de tres días habían llegado a la aldea.

-Al fin en casa-exclamo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al estar finalmente frente a la puerta de Konoha.

-¡Naruto!-exclamaron sorprendidos Kotetsu Hagane e Izumo Kamizuki al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido el rubio en eso tres años lejos de la aldea.

-Oh, Buenos días Kotetsu, Izumo-saludo el rubio sonriendo un poco más.

-Buenos días-le devolvieron el saludo los porteros-Buenos días Jiraiya-sama-esta vez se dirigieron respetuosamente al peli-blanco.

-Buenos días-saludo el sennin sonriendo de lado.

-Veo que la aldea no ha cambiado nada-exclamo contento el rubio para enseguida comenzar a caminar hacia el interior de la aldea, esperaba encontrarse pronto con sus amigos.

-Bueno nos vemos-se despidió Jiraiya pare enseguida comenzar a seguirle el paso a su alumno.

-Nos vemos-se despidieron a coro Kotetsu e Izumo, para luego sonreír gratamente al ver lo feliz que se encontraba el rubio.

Mientras eso ocurría en Konoha, en otro lugar un poco más lejos del país del fuego, específicamente en una escondida cueva en Otogakure, Sasuke Uchiha un chico de cabellos negros y orbes del mismo color, salvo que en esta ocasión estos se encontraban de un intenso rojo por el Sharingan, terminaba su batalla derrotando a varios de los secuaces del sennin con el cual había decidido huir de Konoha solo para poder ser más fuerte y así poder completar su venganza.

-Bien hecho, Sasuke-kun-felicito el pelinegro de cabellos largos y orbes color ámbar, que se encontraba sentado observando dicha lucha.

-Si eso es todo por hoy-miro a Orochimaru fríamente-estaré en mi dormitorio-desactivo su Sharingan y sin prisa comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba su habitación, después de todo quería estar solo para planear un pequeño escape.

Orochimaru por su parte se quedó observando en silencio el lugar por donde se había marchado su próximo cuerpo.

-Orochimaru-sama-llamo Kabuto Yakushi un chico de cabellos plateados, orbes negros y lentes de marco redondo, al ver que había captado la atención de su maestro decidio continuar-está todo preparado para el experimento-le informo haciendo que el sennin serpiente sonriera escalofriantemente.

-Entonces dirijamos enseguida al laboratorio-exclamo y con agilidad bajo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su asistente.

Devuelta en Konoha… Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba completamente emocionado al llegar nuevamente a su aldea luego de pasar tres largos años fuera de este, por lo tanto y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, no dudo en escalar uno de los postes de luz del lugar para así darle un vistazo a Konoha.

El rubio comenzó a reír animadamente, ya que frente a él se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que la estatua de la quinta Hokage, Tsunade.

-Ero-sennin, tallaron el rostro de Tsunade-obaasan-le informo al peli-blanco que se encontraba esperándolo en el suelo.

-Veo que realmente te encuentras animado por volver a Konoha-exclamo con una sonrisa el sennin.

-Después de todo es mi hogar-le respondió dejándose caer de pie junto al sennin pervertido.

-¡Naruto!-llamo una voz que le resulto sumamente conocida al rubio.

-Hola nuevamente, Sakura-chan-saludo con su sonrisa de siempre el rubio, al voltear y encontrase con su antigua compañera del Team 7, Sakura Haruno, la kunoichi peli-rosa de orbes verdes.

-Como me alegro volver a verte Naruto-Saludo con una sonrisa la peli-rosa -¡Woow!-exclamo sorprendida de ver que el rubio ahora era más alto que ella-has crecido bastante-sonrió un poco más.

-Tienes razón-dijo al darse cuenta finalmente de la diferencia de estatura-…-el rubio agregaría algo mas pero fue interrumpido por nada más ni nada menos que Konohamaru.

-¡Naruto-Oniisan!-llamo con una enorme sonrisa el castaño al ver nuevamente al rubio.

-Hola Konohamaru-saludo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y bien Oniisan, ¿Qué nuevas técnicas aprendiste?-cuestiono completamente emocionado.

-Lo siento Konohamaru, pero en este momento Naruto y yo debemos informarle a Tsunade, acerca de nuestro regreso-le hiso saber el peli-blanco.

-Ya veo-dijo el castaño obviamente triste.

-Lo siento Konohamaru, pero no te preocupes cuando tenga tiempo te enseñare varias de mis nuevas técnicas-le prometió el rubio, después de todo no le gustaba para nada ver al castaño triste.

-Hai, Naruto-Oniisan-exclamo ahora con un poco más de ánimo el menor.

Y así Jiraiya, Naruto y Sakura, la cual debía entregarle algunos papeles a la rubia Hokage, se dirigieron a la oficina principal de esta.

En cuestión de algunos minutos los tres ninjas se encontraban frente a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade. Sakura no dudo en tocar la puerta, para luego de recibir una afirmación por parte de esta, entrar acompañada del sennin y el rubio.

-Buenos días Obaasan, Shizune-Oneesan-saludo con una enorme sonrisa el rubio al ver que le Hokage lo observaba un tanto sorprendida.

-Buenos días Mocoso-saludo Tsunade devolviéndole la sonrisa al rubio.

-Buenos días, Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-sama-saludo la pelinegro de cabello corto.

-Buenos días Tsunade, Shizune-saludo el peli-blanco.

-Hola Jiraiya-saludo esta vez observando al aludido-espero que hayas entrenado muy bien a Naruto.

-No hubiésemos vuelto si no fuera así-exclamo el sennin un tanto molesto al escuchar aquello.

-Entonces, ¿Qué les parece si asemos un pequeño combate para ver lo que han aprendido?-cuestiono observando tanto a Naruto como a Sakura.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre si y sin dudarlo asintieron en acuerdo con la Hokage.

-Aceptamos el desafío-respondieron a coro con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, tengo el rival perfecto para ustedes-le informo la Hokage con una sonrisa, y en ese preciso momento la puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a Shikamaru Nara, un chico de cabellos negros amarrados en una cola de caballo alta, orbes marrones y dos pendientes en cada lóbulo, acompañado de Temari una kunoichi de la aldea oculta de la arena, una chica rubia de orbes verdes y cabello amarrado en cuatro coletas.

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama-saludaron pasando por alto a Naruto, Jiraiya y Sakura.

-Eh-exclamo un tanto sorprendido el rubio-¿Shikamaru será nuestro rival?-cuestiono posando su vista nuevamente en la rubia Hokage.

-¿Rival?, ¿de qué hablas?-cuestiono completamente confundido el pelinegro observando al rubio.

-Ne Shikamaru, ¿Por qué no adivinas quien es este rubio?-cuestiono la peli-rosa apuntando a Naruto el cual observaba a Shikamaru con su sonrisa típica.

-Woow Naruto, como has crecido-felicito el peli-negro, el cual no dudo en acercarse para saludar con un apretón de manos al rubio.

Naruto sonrió un poco más y correspondió el saludo de Shikamaru.

-Tu tampoco te quedas atrás-dijo el rubio-Por cierto, ¿Quién es ella?-cuestiono observando a Temari, a la cual no reconocía.

-¡No te acuerdas de mí!-exclamo completamente sorprendida la rubia, bueno aunque ella tampoco había reconocido al rubio, ya que ahora se encontraba más guapo.

-No-respondió con sinceridad.

La rubia suspiro.

-Soy Temari-al ver la confusión en el rostro del rubio decidio agregar algo más-la hermana de Gaara.

-Bueno, ahora que ya se saludaron, ¿podemos volver a lo nuestro?-cuestiono Tsunade antes de que el rubio volviera a decir algo.

-Hai-respondieron Naruto y Sakura a coro, no quería ver a la rubia molesta.

-Y bien Tsunade-obaasan, si nuestro rival no es Shikamaru ni tampoco Temari, ¿Quién será?-cuestiono para enseguida ver que cerca de la ventana aparecía nada más ni nada menos que Kakashi Hatake, un hombre de cabellos plateados, el cual cubría su orbe izquierdo y también su boca. El antiguo sensei del Team 7.

-Kakashi-saludo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

-Oh, Naruto-saludo sonriendo-veo que has crecido y no creo que solamente en estatura, ya quiero ver tu fuerza y tus nuevas técnicas.

-Y lo veras Kakashi-exclamo la Hokage llamando la atención del aludido-ya que te encargaras de hacerles una pequeña evolución tanto a Sakura como a Naruto-ordeno la rubia.

-Como ordene Hokage-sama-respondió el peli-plateado.

Y así sin dudarlo, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi y acompañados de Jiraiya, Shizune y Tsunade, se dirigieron a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, donde el peli-plateado hizo entrenar al Team 7 poco tiempo después de su salida de la academia, varios años atrás.

Kakashi les explico lo que debían hacer y con Tsunade, Jiraiya y Shizune como espectadores para evaluar a la Chûnin y al Genin, comenzaron el combate.

Y finalmente, después de varias horas contra Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia, tanto Naruto como Sakura lograron arrebatarle los cascabeles, completando la misión con excito.

-Felicidades-exclamo el peli-plateado al verse derrotado por sus alumnos-ahora somos nuevamente un equipo-agrego, asiendo sonreír a la peli-rosa y al rubio.

-¡Genial!-exclamo emocionado el rubio.

Mientras que Sakura no dejaba de sonreír.

-Buen trabajo-Tsunade que aún se encontraba cerca del bosque observando lo acontecido se acercó al grupo siendo seguida por su asistente y Jiraiya-y pues ahora deben dirigirse a descansar ya es tarde-para otros aquello sería una sugerencia, pero como Naruto y Sakura conocían a Tsunade, aquello era una rotunda orden, a menos que quisieran ver molesta a la rubia.

-Hai-respondieron a coro Sakura y Naruto los cuales luego de aquello desaparecer con la velocidad típica de un ninja.

-Kakashi-llamo Jiraiya, después de todo el peli-plateado se había quedado.

-¿Qué sucede, Jiraiya-sama?-cuestiono Kakashi observando al peli-blanco.

-Necesito hablar contigo con respecto a los Akatsuki y Naruto-respondió completamente serio.

-¿Qué es lo que averiguaste Jiraiya?-cuestiono esta vez Tsunade completamente seria, después de todo le preocupaba la aldea y en especial Naruto.

-Sera mejor que nos dirijamos a tu oficina, Tsunade-les hizo saber el peli-blanco, a lo que los otros tres adultos asintieron en cuerdo para enseguida comenzar a caminar en aquella dirección.

En cuestión de algunos minutos y luego de despedirse de Sakura, Naruto regreso a su apartamento, el cual por todo el tiempo que había pasado deshabitado se encontraba completamente lleno de polvo.

El rubio suspiro, tenía que limpiar aquello, así que sin dudarlo aunque de mala gana abrió sus ventanas y comenzó a sacudir su futon y las demás cosas dentro de la pequeña habitación, votando sin querer el pequeño marco con la foto del Team 7.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente al divisarse en el retrato, luego poso la vista en Kakashi el cual sonreía, en Sakura que se encontraba en medio y finalmente en Sasuke Uchiha, el chico al cual supuestamente detestaba, pero que con el tiempo descubrió que en realidad aquel sentimiento no era para nada odio, sino todo lo contrario, amor, al pensar en aquello ultimo no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y ensanchar aún más su sonrisa.

-Hola Naruto-saludo un chico de cabellos castaños y alborotado, orbes negros y dos marcas de colmillos color rojo dibujadas en cada mejillas.

-Guau-saludo el Can de pelaje blanco y orejas de color negro.

Naruto que se encontraba completamente concentrado en aquella foto que sostenía entre sus manos, al escuchar ambos saludos dio un pequeño respingo del susto y enseguida observo a Inuzuka Kiba, el cual se encontraba sobre un enorme Can de nombre Akamaru.

-Hola Kiba, Akamaru-le devolvió el saludo el rubio tratando de recuperarse del susto-ha pasado mucho tiempo-agrego con una sonrisa sincera.

-Cierto-concordó el castaño-y veo que estas mucho más alto ahora-sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos.

-Pero el que está más grande aquí, es nada más ni nada menos que Akamaru-le hiso saber al castaño y sin dudarlo se acercó a su ventana para acariciar la cabeza del Can.

-En serio, realmente no lo he notado-confeso Kiba.

-¡¿En serio?!-cuestiono con clara sorpresa el rubio-si esta enorme-agrego aun sorprendido.

-Guau-ladro nuevamente Akamaru recordándole a Kiba el motivo por el cual se encontraban ahí.

-Cierto-concordó el castaño-Naruto, Akamaru y yo venimos a buscarte, no hagas preguntas y síguenos, no me hagas usar la fuerza, porque tú no eres el único que estuvo entrenando estos tres años-exclamo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Pero Tsunade-obaasan me ordeno que descansara-exclamo el rubio temeroso de que la rubia lo sorprendiera fuera de su apartamento, no quería ver a Tsunade molesta, ni mucho menos quería morir antes de completar su promesa.

-No te preocupes por eso-sonrió aún más Kiba-tenemos la completa autorización de Tsunade-sama-lo tranquilizo el castaño-así que acompáñame, ya te lo dije no me hagas utilizar la fuerza.

-Está bien comprendo-sonrió el rubio y sin dudarlo salió por la ventana y comenzó a seguir al castaño, completamente curioso por saber a dónde se dirigían.

Pero la espera por saber a qué lugar se dirigían no demoro mucho, ya que en cuestión de minutos, Kiba, Akamaru y Naruto se encontraban frente a un local donde preparaban barbacoa.

Antes del que el rubio dijera algo, Kiba abrió la puerta dejando ver que en el interior de dicho local se encontraban todos sus amigos.

-¡Bienvenido a casa!-saludaron todos a coro sorprendiendo gratamente al rubio que sonreía ampliamente.

Naruto no dudo en entrar, saludando a casi todos sus apreciados amigos, ya que no todos se encontraban, pero lo que si eran; Hyuga Hinata, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka nuevamente Shikamaru Nara, Temari, Sakura Haruno y Kiba con Akamaru.

-Ahora que al fin llego Naruto y Kiba, podemos comenzar a comer-cuestiono Chouji el chico de cabellos castaños y orbes marrones que se encontraba sentado ya junto a uno de las mesas del local.

-Tu siempre tan problemático-exclamo Shikamaru que se encontraba ubicado frente a él.

-Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Chouji-dijo Naruto tomando asiento junto a Ino-ya que yo también tengo hambre.

Sakura e Ino suspiraron aunque el rubio había crecido físicamente, de igual forma conservaba al Naruto infantil de siempre, aunque aquello también las alegraba.

-Entonces salud por el regreso de Naruto-todos levantaron sus vasos y brindaron para enseguida comenzar a servirse la barbacoa y a conversar animadamente.

Y así entre conversaciones triviales y muchas risas siguieron sirviéndose la barbacoa que habían pedido para celebrar el regreso del ninja más hiperactivo de toda Konoha.

Naruto se encontraba completamente feliz, sus amigos habían hecho aquello por su regreso y eso lo hacia sonreír sinceramente, pero también se sentía triste ya que faltaban tres de sus amigos de la aldea, Neji Hyuga, Tenten y Rock Lee, pero también el más pero más importante de todos, Sasuke Uchiha. Suspiro para enseguida recordar una pregunta que no había podido realizarle a la chica de Suna esa mañana en la oficina de la Hokage.

-Temari-en medio de las risas Naruto llamo la atención de la aludida, que no dudo en observarlo-¿Cómo se encuentra Gaara?-cuestiono después de todo el pelirrojo era uno de sus mejores amigos, pese a los enfrentamientos que tuvieron en su pasado.

Y todos guardaron silencio, lo cual preocupo al rubio.

-No es lo que estás pensando Naruto-aclaro Temari al ver la preocupación del rubio-Gaara se encuentra muy bien-aclaro con una media sonrisa, después de todo era cierto.

-¿Entonces?-cuestiono extrañado.

-Lo que sucede Naruto-esta vez fue Shikamaru el que decidio hablar-Gaara se convirtió en Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena-Le informo mientras que los demás observaban al rubio, después de todo, estaban más que conscientes del deseo que tiene este de convertirse en Hokage.

El rubio al principio no dijo absolutamente nada, estaba completamente sorprendido por aquella noticia, pero a pesar de que se encontraba triste de ser sobrepasado por su amigo al mismo tiempo se encontraba sumamente feliz por Gaara, convertirse en Kage significaba que la aldea confía en ti, por lo tanto el pelirrojo si tenía la confianza de su aldea, sonrío como solo el saber hacerlo.

-Temari-llamo la atención de la rubia nuevamente-cuando veas a Gaara dile que yo no tardare en convertirme en Kage-volvió a sonreír el rubio mientras que todos sus amigos sonreían al igual que él, pero a pesar de aquella sonrisa, Naruto no se encontraba completamente contento, ya que en su mente solo daba vuelta una frase _-"ya que mientras no pude hacer que Sasuke regresar, no quiero convertirse en Hokage"_ -completo la frese para sí mismo.

-No te preocupes, yo le daré tu mensaje-exclamo Temari con una sonrisa sincera, realmente le agradaba la amistad que el rubio tenía con su hermano, ya que Gaara había cambiado para bien con la ayuda del Uzumaki.

Y con eso, las risas y a las conversaciones amenas siguieron entre ellos, aunque el rubio no se encontraba muy contento y no era solo la noticia de Gaara sino que también se sentía extraño al no ver entre todos sus amigos a Sasuke Uchiha.

La celebración por el regreso de Naruto había terminado hace ya unas cuantas horas, y el celebrado en esos momentos se encontraba en su departamento observando la enorme luna que esa noche de verano les dejaba presenciar, ciertamente estaba cansado por el viaje de regreso a Konoha y el encuentro que había tenido con su sensei ese mismo día, pero a pesar de todo y aunque lo habían intentado no podía conciliar el sueño y como lo consiliaria si su mente se encontraba repleta de cierto azabache que hace tres años no veía.

Sonrió, ciertamente habían pasado tres años desde que había luchado por última vez con Sasuke en el valle del fin y a pesar de todo aún seguía pensando en él, su mente se llenaba de preguntas, ¿extrañara Konoha?, ¿Qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto Sasuke?, ¿Cuándo habrá crecido en todo este tiempo?, ¿Cuándo tiempo le llevara completar su estúpida venganza?, la más importante para Naruto ¿estará tan hermoso como antes?-aquello lo sonrojo-pero también había preguntas de las cuales no quería saber la respuesta, ¿Cómo la estará pasando con esa serpiente arrastrada? y ¿Orochimaru habrá logrado conseguir su objetivo?.

Suspiro definitivamente y por ningún motivo quería que el sennin serpiente se apoderara del cuerpo de Sasuke, le aterraba saber que podía perder a su persona especial por un estúpida venganza que este quería realizar contra su hermano.

 _-"Si para completar mi venganza debo acceder a que Orochimaru tome mi cuerpo, con gusto lo aceptaría"_ -aquellas palabras sonaron en su cabeza sin que pudiera evitarlo, como odiaba ese lado del Uchiha.

Necesitaba distraer su mente así que sin dudarlo salto fuera de su departamento y con la agilidad y el sigilo propio de un ninja se encamino en dirección al bosque, después de todo era el único lugar en el cual lograba relajarse casi por completo y apartar su mente de Sasuke, aunque en ocasiones no lo lograba por completo.

En cuestión de minutos se encontraba saltando entre las ramas de los árboles, no sabía a qué lugar se dirigía pero algo le decía que no se arrepentiría de aquello… dejo que su cuerpo actuara por instinto y comenzó a pensar…

Suspiro con algo de pesar, quería salir de una vez por todas en busca de Sasuke, hacerlo regresar a Konoha, a su lado, que el muy Teme dejara aun lado su estúpida venganza contra su hermano y que por una vez decidiera ser feliz sin odio, suspiro nuevamente, extrañaba de sobre manera los días en que Sasuke y el discutían por cosas sin sentido, cuando ambos trataban de superar al otro, aquel beso accidental que se habían dado, pero sobre todo cuando trabajaban en equipo y nunca pero nunca olvidaría cuando el azabache había decidio sacrificarse por él, aquello lo había hecho sentir sumamente feliz pero también aterrado de ver el cuerpo del Uchiha herido a punto de morir-sonrío ampliamente-realmente no le cabían dudas, Uzumaki Naruto estaba completamente y perdidamente enamorado de Uchiha Sasuke y era un hecho de que esos sentimientos estaban ahí desde que eran solo uno niños, aunque en esos momentos no tuviera idea de nada.

Y así sin darse cuenta, Naruto llego al claro* donde se reencontró con Sasuke antes de llegar al valle del fin y aunque se encuentra completamente sorprendido de llegar inconscientemente al lugar, su sorpresa aumenta a un más al ver que frente a él hay alguien más, el rubio se colocó a la defensiva inmediatamente, después de todo y al ver que la otra persona le está dando la espalda no puede estar seguro de si es amigo o enemigo.

-No pensé encontrarte en este lugar-dijo el otro ninja volteando para de una vez por todas observar al rubio, después de todo jamás olvidaría el chacra de Naruto-Veo que ahora estas más alto- _"y también guapo"-_ agrego en su mente, aunque el sonrojo no lo pudo controlar-Dobe.

Naruto que se había quedado de piedra al reconocer el chacra, la voz y por fin después de tres años ver a Sasuke, al escuchar el sobrenombre "Dobe" no pudo evitar sonreír como solo él sabe hacerlo.

-Creo que en ese estamos de acuerdo, yo tampoco pensé encontrarte aquí-definitivamente no se arrepentiría de seguir su instinto, sonrío aún más _-"cuanto me alegra saber que aun estas vivo y que esa serpiente rastrera no ha hecho nada contigo"-_ y con ese pensamiento el rubio comenzó a acercarse al pelinegro, después de todo se estaba aguantando las inmensas ganas que tenia de abrazarlo, ya que no podía controlar su emoción y los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón-y con respecto a la estatura-rio suavemente al comprobarlo-tú sigues siendo un poco más bajo que yo, Teme-finalizo sonriendo burlón.

-Deja de llamarme Teme, Dobe-le reclamo el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

-Y tu deja de llamarme Dobe, Teme-contraataco el insulto de Sasuke.

En el rostro de Sasuke apareció una sonrisa genuina, no importaba todo el tiempo que pasara lejos de Naruto, el comportamiento del rubio y el de él, seguían siendo los mismos, pero algo había cambiado y era que ahora más que nunca tenía claro que estaba enamorado del de orbes celestes, aunque habían estado distanciados durante tres años.

-Veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian, Usuratonkachi-y Sasuke ensancho un poco más su sonrisa.

-En eso te equivocas Teme-le hizo saber Naruto-hay casas que si cambiaron y una de ellas es-el rubio dudo, llamando la atención del pelinegro que se quedó en silencio esperando que este continuara, pero el rubio estaba completamente nervioso, ¿realmente aquel era el momento y el lugar para decir aquello?, pero si no lo decía en ese momento, ¿Cuándo lo diría?, ya no quería callárselo más, quería que el pelinegro supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos, quizás aquello sentimientos lo harían regresar-Una de ellas es…-volvió a decir-que tú…-el rubio tallo sus cabellos rubios en señal de nerviosismo-Teme, tú me gustas-le hizo saber logrando que su rostro se tiñera de un leve rojo.

Y Sasuke estaba que no se lo creía, acaso había escuchado bien, Naruto sentía exactamente lo mismo que él.

-¿Qué tú qué?-realmente quería estar seguro de lo que había escuchado.

-Que te quiero, Teme-repitió igual de nervioso y con el corazón desbocado en el interior de su pecho-Creo que me gustas desde que éramos unos niños, aunque siempre dije que quería que toda la aldea me reconociera, en realidad entrenaba duro, solo para que una persona me reconociera y esa persona eras tú, quería que me vieras como tu igual y cuando al fin creí que lo lograría y que habías dejado tu venganza de lado, te marchas de la aldea, en ese momento me sentí completamente triste y también confundido por mis sentimientos pero gracias a eso y estos tres años separados, finalmente comprendí que tú eres muy importante en mi vida, la persona más espacial que tengo, y esa es la verdadera y única razón por la que no he parado de entrenar, todo para que de una vez por todas regreses a Konoha, a mi lado-el rubio observo los orbes negros-quiero decirte que junto a mi yo no te sentirás solo, que juntos podemos ser una familia, aunque no tengamos hijos, no me importa, con tal de que tu estés a mi lado, es lo que me haría la persona más feliz del mundo.

En el rostro de Sasuke afloro una sonrisa sincera, de esas que pocas veces esbozaba y las pocas veces que si habían surgido solo habían sido dedicadas al rubio Hiperactivo, guapo y "Dobe" que se encontraba frente a él. Su felicidad era tan grande al escuchar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, aunque Naruto no lo supiera, que decidio, quizás solo por esta vez, dejar su orgullo Uchiha de lado y dejar que sus verdaderos sentimientos surgieran.

-Tu también me gustas desde que éramos unos niños-exclamo Sasuke el cual sin previo aviso se lanzó a los brazos del rubio.

Aunque al principio se había sorprendido, no dudo en abrazar al azabache y en su rostro no demoro en aparecer una sonrisa amplia y sincera, ya que ninguno de sus sueños se asemejaba a tener al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha entre sus brazos.

-Teme, ¿realmente soy correspondido?-cuestiono, quería volver a escuchar aquella palabras de los labios de Sasuke.

-Yo realmente Te quiero, Naruto-respondió el Uchiha sonrojado a más no poder entre los brazos del rubio.

-Entonces, ¿no hay ningún problema si vuelvo a besar tus labios?-cuestiono con una sonrisa sincera al ver que Sasuke levantaba su rostro para observarlo.

-¿Volver?-cuestiono algo confundido.

-Si volver-respondió Naruto-nosotros ya nos hemos besado antes o es que olvidaste el beso que nos dimos en la academia.

-Ese no cuenta como beso-hablo el de orbes negros-ya que solo fue un accidente.

Naruto ensancho su sonrisa.

-Aunque fue un accidente para mí fue mi primer beso y no sabes cuánto me alegra que fuera contigo, Teme-confeso con completa sinceridad el rubio.

-…-el rostro de Sasuke se tornó completamente rojo, ya que aquel beso también había sido el primero para él, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo o agregar algo a lo anteriormente dicho por su rubio, Naruto acorto la distancia que existían entre sus labios.

El beso era dulce, suave y lento, siendo correspondido casi de inmediato por el Uchiha, que sin duda había estado esperando aquello desde algún tiempo atrás.

Naruto por su parte, no podía pedir nada mejor, los labios de Sasuke sabían mejor que cualquier tazón de ramen, por lo tanto quería mas, quería saborear aquella boca por completo, así que sin querer perder tiempo comenzó a tocar los labios contrarios con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar en aquella cavidad aun inexplorada. El pelinegro no tardo en comprender el mensaje y dejo entrar aquella lengua, la cual no dudo en recorrer por completo y sin dejar ningún lugar sin explorar, robándole el aliento al Uchiha.

Aunque el beso era exquisito, a criterio de ambos chicos, debieron separarse por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Naruto y Sasuke se separaron jadeantes.

El rubio al tener aquellos hermosos orbes negros como la noche mirándolo fijamente, enseñándole aquel brillo especial que reflejaba la sincera felicidad que sentía el pelinegro, no pudo evitar sonreír como solo él sabe hacerlo.

-Ahora es oficial-exclamo sin dejar de sonríe y abrazando un poco más al Uchiha-Naruto Uzumaki está completa y perdidamente enamorado de Uchiha Sasuke y por nada del mundo dejara de perseguirlo, hasta lograr que regreses a Konoha y que se olvide su estúpida venganza, porque… escúchame bien Teme, realmente Te amo-aquello ultimo lo susurro y al ver la sonrisa de felicidad en los labios de su pelinegro, no dudo en volver a acortar la distancia entre ellos con un beso igual de tierno, sincero y repleto de amor.

-" _Yo también Te amo Dobe"_ -respondió en su mente el Uchiha mientras que correspondía con gusto el beso que le regalaba su rubio hiperactivo.

 **Notas finales:**

Espero que el One-shot haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer w


End file.
